custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Mail Fun! (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Mail Fun! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in September 27, 1997. Plot BJ, Michael, Amy and Robert are waiting for Mr. Pizza, the mail carrier, and their cousins, Yoshi, Dora and Mateo, to arrive. On the way, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and the kids make cookies, bread and pizza for Mr. Pizza. Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Carlos *David *Jason *Tosha *Robert *Chip *Marcus Thornton *Gianna *Hannah *Keesha *Michael *Amy *Yoshi *Dora *Andrew *Mateo *Mr. Pizza Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together (Performed by: Barney, Carlos, Jason, David, Tosha, Gianna, Chip, Hannah and Keesha) #We Just Can't Wait (Variation of I Just Can't Wait) (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Carlos, Jason, David, Tosha, Robert, Chip, Hannah, Keesha, Michael and Amy) #Laugh with Me (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Gianna, Carlos, Jason, David, Tosha, Robert, Chip, Hannah, Keesha, Michael and Amy) #Taking Turns (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Carlos, Jason, David, Tosha, Robert, Chip, Hannah, Gianna, Keesha, Michael and Amy) #The Cookie Song (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Carlos, Jason, David, Tosha, Robert, Chip, Hannah, Keesha, Michael and Amy) #Make the Bread (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Carlos, Jason, David, Tosha, Robert, Chip, Hannah, Keesha, Michael and Amy) #Pumpernickel (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Carlos, Jason, David, Tosha, Robert, Chip, Hannah, Keesha, Michael and Amy) #Make the Dough (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Carlos, Jason, David, Tosha, Robert, Chip, Hannah, Keesha, Michael and Amy) #Nothing Beats a Pizza (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Carlos, Jason, David, Tosha, Robert, Chip, Hannah, Keesha, Michael and Amy) #Clean Up, Do Our Share! (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Carlos, Jason, David, Tosha, Robert, Chip, Hannah, Keesha, Michael and Amy) #Walk Around the Block (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Carlos, Jason, David, Tosha, Robert, Chip, Hannah, Keesha, Michael and Amy) #Who's Inside It (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Carlos, Jason, David, Tosha, Robert, Chip, Hannah, Keesha, Michael and Amy) #Mail Song (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Carlos, Jason, David, Tosha, Robert, Chip, Hannah, Keesha, Michael and Amy) #Five Senses Song (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Carlos, Jason, David, Tosha, Robert, Chip, Hannah, Keesha, Michael and Amy) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Carlos, Jason, David, Tosha, Robert, Chip, Hannah, Gianna, Keesha, Michael and Amy) #And The Green Grass Grows All Around (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Carlos, Jason, David, Tosha, Robert, Chip, Hannah, Keesha, Michael and Amy) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Carlos, Gianna, Jason, David, Tosha, Robert, Chip, Hannah, Keesha, Michael and Amy) #Being Together (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Gianna, Marcus Thornton, Carlos, Jason, David, Tosha, Robert, Chip, Hannah, Keesha, Michael and Amy) #The Clapping Song (Performed by: Barney) #Big and Little (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Gianna, Carlos, Jason, David, Tosha, Robert, Chip, Hannah, Keesha, Michael and Amy) #You Can Count On Me (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Jason, Gianna, Marcus Thornton, Robert, Michael and Amy) #Everyone is Special (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Carlos, Jason, David, Tosha, Robert, Chip, Hannah, Keesha, Michael, Amy and Mr. Pizza) #The Moustache Song (Performed by: Marcus Thornton) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, BJ, Carlos, Jason, David, Tosha, Robert, Chip, Hannah, Keesha, Michael, Amy, Yoshi, Dora, Andrew and Mateo) End Credit Music #The Clapping Song #You Can Count on Me #People Helping Other People #The Moustache Song #Pumpernickel Scenes in the Theme Song with lyrics of the Theme Song in place are: *Season 3 Opening Sequence *The close up of the Barney doll *Barney comes to life and the kids hug him (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination) *Barney singing the second verse of "Let's Play Together" (And when he's call that's what we call) *Barney telling BJ and the kids that Mr. Pizza will be there soon after they mention the stuff they'll be waiting for (A dinosaur sensation) *Barney singing "Make the Bread" *Barney, BJ and the kids singing "Pumpernickel" *BJ arriving at the classroom (Barney's friends are big and small) *Barney, BJ and the kids arriving at Barney's Bakery (They come from lots of places) *Barney, BJ and the kids singing "Mr. Knickerbocker" (After school they meet to play) *Robert singing "Taking Turns" (And sing with happy faces) *Barney showing BJ and the kids the Adventure Screen (Barney shows us lots of things) *BJ singing "Make the Dough" (Like how to play pretend) *Barney singing "If You're Happy and You Know It" (ABC's & 123's) *Barney, BJ, Robert, Amy and Michael singing "You Can Count on Me!" (And how to be a friend) *Barney and the kids singing the third verse of "Let's Play Together" (Barney comes to play with us) *Marcus Thornton singing "The Moustache Song" *Barney, BJ and the kids clapping their hands during "The Clapping Song" (whenever we may need him) *Barney hugging BJ, Michael, Amy, Yoshi and Dora during "I Love You" (Barney can be your friend too) *Barney on tire-swing (from Season 3) with rainbow on it (If you just make believe him) *Season 3 Title Card saying "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Mail Fun!" Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 4 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *This was the only appearance of Mr. Pizza. *The same Michael voice used in this home video was also heard in "Sing and Dance with Barney!". *Michael will also be returning to Sing & Dance With Barney. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The Season 3's Barney & Friends musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Fun and Games". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was the same from "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney". *The same Chip and his voice were also used in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney". *Yoshi was voiced by Patty Wirtz, which uses the 1995 BJ voice for him, and preformed by Adam Brown. Also Yoshi's costume was a costume version of the Yoshi's animation for Super Mario 64 DS. *This was the only time Amy, Robert and Keesha appear together. *Carlos wore the same clothes from Once Upon A Time. And a short hair. *Jason wore the same clothes from Fun and Games. And a short hair. *David wore the same clothes from A Very Special Delivery. And a short hair. *Tosha wore the same clothes from Once Upon a Time and Let's Show Respect!. And a braided hair-style wore in "Let's Show Respect". *Gianna wore the same clothes in "A Perfectly Purple Day" *Robert wore the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. *Chip wore the same clothes from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. *This is the first time "The Moustache Song" was performed. *Hannah wore the same clothes from Camp WannaRunnaRound. And a little long hair. *Keesha wore the same clothes from Going On A Bear Hunt. And a hair-style. *Michael wore the same shirt from Sing and Dance with Barney. and blue jeans. And a short hair. *Amy wore the same clothes from Let's Go Places with Barney. And a hair-style. *Dora wore a green t-shirt and black pants. And a little long hair. *Mateo wore the same clothes from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. *Dora was played by Laura Prepon, the same actress who played Donna from "That 70's Show" (which was the one that I don't like that show). *Before the song, "Let's Play Together", Barney comes to life and tells the kids about fun playing together. *After the song, "Let's Play Together", BJ arrives at the school classroom. *When BJ arrives and greets Barney and the kids, his "Hi everybody!" is taken from "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *When BJ says "What are you guys doing?", the sound clip is taken from "Going on a Bear Hunt", except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *After BJ arrives with a special announcement about him, Michael, Amy and Robert getting a big surprise from their cousins, Yoshi, Dora and Mateo, Robert, Amy and Michael arrive at the school classroom. *The Adventure Screen segment was later shown again in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney", except it the Season 3 Adventure Screen was replaced with the Season 4-6 one. *The Barney's Bakery set was later used for the Season 4 episode "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney". *This was first time Chip has a pizza dough accident. *This is the first time Chip sticks. This time, after "Make the Dough", He throws the pizza dough in the air, and the pizza dough gets stuck in his head. And Then, Barney rushes over to him to help pull the pizza dough out of this head. *When Chip screams in a muffled voice while the pizza dough is stuck in his head, his scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +7, a lot muffled and mixed with Chip's 1993-1998 voice. *When Chip continues screaming in a muffled voice while the pizza dough still is stuck in his head after Barney yells out "It's okay, Chip! I will help you get it out!", his scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "20,000 Patties Under the Sea" (when SpongeBob and Patrick run away from the jellyfish), except it was pitched up to +6, mixed with Chip's 1993-1998 voice and a lot muffled. *When Chip yells Ouch! Ouch! while the pizza dough is still stuck in his head, the sound clip is the first two SpongeBob's sound clips taken from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob is hit with two tennis rackets by the strangers), except it was mixed with Chip's 1993-1998 voice and a bit muffled. *After Chip gets the pizza dough stuck in his head, He tells Barney that his cheek is sore from getting stuck in the pizza dough. And Then, Barney puts a big bandage on Chip's hurt cheek to make it feel better. *At the end of the home video, the Barney doll has with the red valentine heart card on his right side. Release Date(s) *September 27, 1997 *January 5, 2001 "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Mail Fun" Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-) #Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Mail Fun Title Card Closing #End Credits #Actimates Barney Preview #Barney's Adventure Bus Preview #Joe Scruggs VHS Preview #Barney's Greatest Hits Preview #Lyrick Studios (1997 Version) 2001 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) #The Wiggles: Wake Up Jeff Preview #Bob The Builder VHS Trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-) #Barney Let's Go to the Zoo Preview #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Mail Fun Title Card Closing #End Credits #Bob The Builder Episode: Travis' Trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version)